Lois Enchanted
by RebecaV
Summary: When Lois gets herself in trouble, Zatanna grants Clark a wish.
1. Prologue

1 OF 5

* * *

Title: Lois Enchanted  
Author: RebecaValdez (Ksite)  
Characters: Clark, Lois, Zatanna, Zod, Chloe, Oliver  
Pairing: Clois all the way!  
Timeframe: Second half of season 9.  
Summary: When Lois gets herself in trouble, Zatanna grants Clark a wish.  
A/N: Written back when the show was airing. When it was announced that Zatanna would be returning, I went with the idea. Of course this was nothing like her actual return.

* * *

Prologue

"Why are you doing this?"

"My girlfriend is meeting with other guys and I'm not allowed to be concerned?" Clark asked.

"First off, don't call me your girlfriend," Lois said.

"But you are my girlfriend," Clark protested.

"Secondly, I'm not just meeting other guys. Zod's working on RAO with Tess," Lois said.

"He's working with Tess, Lois. That alone scares me," Clark said.

"We work for Tess. Does that make us scary?"

"Lois, you don't know who Zod is or what he's capable of," Clark said.

"And you do?"

Without knowing his secret, Clark couldn't be completely honest with Lois. So for the millionth time, he lied. "No…but I know his type," he said.

"His type…yeah, sure," Lois said.

"Lois, just please listen to what I'm saying. He could be dangerous," Clark said.

"Listen to me, Smallville. I'm a reporter. This is what I do," Lois said. She grabbed her bags . She quickly leaned over to Clark and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later, Smallville."

Clark tried calling out to Lois, but before he knew it, she was gone.

\S/

He needed to relax. Dating Lois Lane was a job in itself.

So, for the first time off of red kryptonite, Clark went out for a drink. The only decent place he could think of was the Ace of Clubs.

He was currently sitting at the bar alone. "Well, I never though I'd see you again," a female voice said.

Clark turned around and saw Zatanna standing there. "Zatanna?"

"So, what are you doing? Drinking down all your sorrows?"

"I don't have any sorrow," Clark said.

"Sure, you don't." Zatanna said. She wasn't convinced. "Girl trouble?"

"I-," Clark began. What was the point in lying to her. "It's my girlfriend, she-."

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you had one," Zatanna said.

"Lois Lane. She's won-."

"Lois Lane? As in loud mouth mad dog reporter Lois Lane? Well, if you're into that sort of thing," she teased.

"Lois is great…most of the time," Clark said.

"But?"

"But…she's stubborn. She's putting her life in danger and she doesn't even know how bad things can get," Clark said.

"So, what do you want from here?" Zatanna asked.

Clark recognized that tone. "No. No. I'm not falling for that trick again. I know how that works," Clark said.

"No spells…I swear," Zatanna said. What Clark didn't see was that she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I-. I just wish Lois would listen to me and do everything I say. Things would be so much easier," Clark said.

"Your wish…is mine to grant," she said.

"Uh-oh. This can't be good."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 1 & Chapter 2

2 OF 5

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Lois had promised to go out with Clark for lunch. Even if she was a bit mad at him, she still had to eat after all.

"Will you drop this whole Zod deal. I'm not dropping the story," Lois said.

"Lois, he showed up at the hospital you were doing a story on. Sounds like a stalker to me," Clark said.

"You showed up minutes after him!"

"I'm your boyfriend! He's not!"

"He could be since I'm in the market for a new one," Lois said.

Clark got what she was trying to say. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I don't think he is your type," Clark said.

"My type? What would be my type?" Lois asked.

"Me…" Clark said with a smile on his face.

"I have had other…boyfriends, you know," she said.

"So, you do admit that I'm your boyfriend?" Clark asked.

"Well, you leave me no other choice," Lois said.

"Lois," Clark began. They were sitting across the table from each other. So, Clark reached over the table and entwined their hands. "You mean everything to me. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Clark," she said.

"But Zo-."

"I know how dangerous Zod could be. Don't think I don't. He works for Tess. So, I know he had tricks up his sleeves, but so do I," Lois said.

"Oh really? And what tricks would those be?" Clark asked. She crooked her finger to tell him to lean forward. He leaned in. "What?"

"These are my tricks," she said right before leaning in to kiss him. She knew he was going to kiss her back, but she was surprised that it took him a few seconds.

He was the one to pull away first. "You can't show Zod that specific trick," he whispered again her lips.

She smiled and lightly laughed. "I'll only show them to you," she said.

He put some distance between them. "You know, you can't just kiss me and make all our problems go away. That's not how a relationship works. We need to talk about it,"Clark said.

"See the thing is I'm not good at talking. I'm good at doing," Lois said.

"Lo-."

Lois interrupted. "Just hear me out, ok?"

"Ok…"

"I know you've been in previous relationships where you talk and talk, but that's not me. I don't want that to be…us," Lois said.

"So, are we never going to talk…about anything?" Clark asked.

"We will. Just not about reporting," Lois said.

"Why not?"

"I'm a reporter, Clark. Asking questions and being nosy is who I am," Lois said.

"I love those things about you, Lois, but…I don't want to lose you," he said.

"You're not going to lose me, Smallville. I'm right here," Lois said. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I gotta go…I'm meeting Zod!"

"Lois!"

"Oh come on, Clark! You know me!"

"Don't go," he said quietly.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Don't go," he said once again

"What?"

Don't go," he said once again, but this time it was loud and clear.

Lois rolled her eyes and got ready to go, but she couldn't. It was as if her butt was glued to the chair. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"I-I-Well, my butt is glued to the chair," she said.

"Lois, I doubt they put glue to your chair," Clark said.

"But I can't get up." she said.

"What do you mean you can't get up?"

"I can't get up!" she yelled.

"Quit joking around, Lois. Get up," he said.

Unwillingly, Lois stood up. "What the he-."

"Lois, what's going on?"

"Don't you think if I knew I would tell you!" She was so frustrated that she didn't even realize she had yelled at him.

He stood up and walked over to her. "Calm down. We'll figure this out together," he said.

"Hmm…that's weird," Lois said.

"What's weird?"

"This sudden feeling came over me, like I'm totally relaxed," she said.

Clark was beginning to put the pieces together. "Sort of like you're calm?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Lois exclaimed happily.

"Zatanna," Clark whispered.

"What?"

"He had to put his suspicions to test. "Punch me," he said.

Instantly Lois's hand came up and punched Clark in the shoulder. "What?"

"No…that's too easy. You always punch me. It'll have to be something you don't want to do," he said.

"Smallville, what are you talking about?"

"Lois, punch yourself…softly," he said.

She did it then looked up at Clark with a confused face. "How did you do that?"

"Do you remember that woman that was at Chloe's birthday party last year? The one that turned Chloe into you?"

"That magic lady?" Lois asked.

Clark nodded. "I ran into her tonight and we started talking about us," Clark said.

"Why would you talk to her about us?" Lois asked.

"I-I needed someone to talk to, Lois. She was there," he said.

"And what did she tell you?"

"She granted me a wish," he said.

"What wish?"

"I wished that you would do everything I say," Clark said in a quiet whisper.

Lois, however, still heard him. "You what?!"

"I'm sorry. I just…you were being hard headed," Clark said.

"You're calling me hard headed? I'm leaving," Lois said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Clark said.

Lois looked up at Clark and she was a goner. All her anger was gone. "How do we get this spell to wear off?" she asked him.

"I have to not want you to listen to me anymore," he said.

"So…do it," she said.

"It's not that simple," Clark said.

"What do you mean it's not that simple?" Lois asked.

"I have to really want it," he said.

She looked over at him and understood. "Clark, I can't be around you when you have this control over me. It's just-. It's not right," Lois said. Clark was about to protest, but Lois put a finger on his lip. "And you won't complain because you know I'm right."

She was right. It wasn't fair that he had this power over here. "Just do me a favor and go somewhere safe. Go to Chloe's," he said.

It was a command. She knew it. "Smallville!"

"I'm sorry, but I just have to know you're ok," he said.

"Bossy," Lois grunted in a low whisper.

"I love you," he whisper in her ear then kissed the top of her head.

Lois could never get use to Clark saying he loved her. The first time he said it, it was on their first month anniversary. It caught her by surprise, but she said it back.

"I'm leaving," she said. She turned around to leave, but she felt his arms around her waist turning her around to face him. "What?"

"Say it back," he said.

She obeyed. "I love you."

"That's more like it," he said it with a smile on his face.

"Don't mean I mean it," she said.

"Tell the truth," he said.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you," she said. She quickly slapped her hand on her mouth. "I can't believe you just made me say that. I'm leaving now," she said.

Clark laughed at her. "To Chloe's, Lois," he said.

"Yeah. Yeah. You just work on getting this spell off," Lois said walking away to Chloe's.

She was to far away that she didn't hear Clark say, "Not until I find a way to keep you away from Zod."

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Wow…So, Clark is literally bossing you around?"

"Yes! It's so annoying!" Lois exclaimed.

"I know how those spells works. You should stay away from Clark until it wears off," Chloe said.

"He's my partner, Chloe. I can only stay away from him for so long," Lois said.

Chloe laughed. Her cousin was definitely in love. "Did Clark tell you why he felt this recent urge to boss you around?"

"He thinks Zod is dangerous," Lois said.

"Zod?" Chloe asked.

"You know, that guy that's working with Tess," Lois said.

"What about Zod?" Chloe asked.

"I've been trying to contact him for the past couple of months. He never took my calls and then today out of the blue he shows up at a hospital I'm doing research at. Clark showed up and starts acting like the protective boyfriend," Lois said.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend," Chloe teased. She saw that Lois wasn't amused. "Look, Clark's just looking out for you. He loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt," Chloe said.

"He told you he loved me?" Lois asked.

"No, but it's written all over his face," Chloe said. She looked over at the face her cousin was giving her. "Something you want to tell me, Lois?"

"Well, on our one month anniversary…." Lois began.

And just like that the two cousins began to gossip about their lives.

\S/

"Zod threatened Lois?"

"I'm not sure what he told her, but I don't like him around her. He's just using her to get to me," Clark said.

"We have to do something about this," Oliver said.

"I can't believe he's doing this. I mean, I thought creating a friendship with Zod would change things. I was wrong," Clark said.

"This is Zod we're talking about. He's a murderer," Oliver said.

"And he wouldn't think twice being killing Lois," Clark said.

"Something has to be done."

\S/

Clark super sped to Zod's not so secret lair. All his disciples were surrounding him. "Kal-el, what a pleasant surprise. How's that girlfriend of yours?" Zod asked.

"Stay away from her!"

"Give Lois some credit, Kal-el. I don't think she's the cheating type," Zod said.

"You know what I mean. Stop using her to get to me," Clark said.

"What happen to trust?"

"You brought Lois into this," Clark said.

"She contacted me," Zod said.

"You never respond to calls from humans…why her?" Clark said.

"Humans…maybe it's cause I thought she'd make a great catch in bed," Zod said.

Clark was ready to kill him, but Zod's disciples were everywhere and he didn't know if there was hidden kryptonite around.

"It would be a shame if something happened to Lois and that beautiful blonde cousin of hers," Zod said.

He was letting Clark know that he knew where Lois was at. Clark didn't he didn't hesitate to leave and super sped to Lois and Chloe's apartment.

Chloe was the one to answer the door. "Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Taking Lois," he said.

"You're not taking me anywhere, Smallville," she said.

"Look, we'll have dinner at my place. I won't boss you around. I promise," Clark said.

"But Cl-."

"Come with me," he said. He didn't mean to make it sound like a command. "Please."

After a few moments, Lois made up her mind. "Fine, but it better be some really good dinner," she said.

Clark laughed. "It will be," he said. He gave her a quick kiss on the head. "I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok," Lois said. She turned around and left.

Clark was left alone with Chloe. She saw the look on his face. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Zod had his soldiers around her. I don't know where they are, but they're around," he said.

"You want me to be safe," she said.

"I'll take you to Oliver's. He'll protect you," Clark said.

"And give him an even bigger ego. No thanks," Chloe said.

"Chloe don't be stubborn," Clark said.

"I don't need Oliver for protection," Chloe said.

"Then have dinner at the farm with me and Lois," Clark said.

"No offense, but I rather not be a third wheel at your party for two dinner," Chloe said.

"Chloe, you'll never be a third wheel," he said.

"Just go have dinnger with your girlfriend," Chloe said.

"Be safe, Chloe," he said.

"Keep Lois safe," she said.

"You know I will."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 & Chapter 4

3 OF 5

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Ok, I'll admit, this is really good."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying the food, Lois," Clark said.

"You know, over protective boyfriend doesn't look good on many guys, but you…it's kind of hot," Lois admitted.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Clark asked. He was smiling at her from across the table.

"Of course I think you're hot," she said. She took a bit out of her food. She pointed her fork at him. "I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't."

Clark laughed. "Well, I didn't picture you to be that type of girl, Miss Lane," he said.

"You have no idea," she teased. She took an other bite of her food. "So, Clark Kent, do you think I'm hot?"

"No," he said honestly. From the look on Lois's face, she wasn't expecting that answer. "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the universe."

She smiled at him. "Is taking girl's breath away becoming a habit of yours?" she asked him.

"No…just yours, Lois," he said.

"It better be just me or else."

Clark smiled at his girlfriend. He could get use to a life with her like this.

\S/

"You fed me dinner. Now you want to watch a bunch of romantic comedies with me? How much can a girl take?"

"Not a bunch, just a few. Maybe two or three. Starting with The Proposal," Clark said.

"What's that?" Lois asked.

"Sandra Bullock? Ryan Reynolds?"

"Never heard of it," she said.

"Then we're watching it."

\S/

The movie was over now. Lois was curled up right next to Clark on the couch. She was using his shirt to wipe off her tears.

Clark turned to her. "Are you crying?"

"No," she lied.

"Oh really? Lois, you know you don't have to put up a front for me. It's ok to be a softy around me," he said.

She looked up at him. He was right. He was the one person she could show her true self to. "Fine, I was crying, but can you blame me?"

"And why were you crying?" he asked.

She pointed to the television. "He fell in love with her! Despite the fact that she use to treat him like crap and boss him around! It reminds me of us," she said the last sentence in a whisper.

He smiled when he heard her. "It was obvious from the start that he was going to fall in love with her," Clark said.

"No duh. It's a romantic comedy, Clark," Lois said. She pointed to the DVD case on the coffee table.

"I was talking about me," he said.

She looked up at him and met his look. He had just the most lovingly eyes looking down at her. "We hated each other when we met," Lois said.

"Did we? No. You stirred up stuff inside of me that no one ever even touched. You brought out a side of me that I didn't even know I had. Those are the reasons why he fell in love with her and why I fell in love with you," Clark said.

Lois didn't know what else to say but, "I love you, too, Clark. My Smallville." She leaned up to give him a quick passionate kiss.

He was the one to pull away. "I have something to give you," he said.

When she saw him reaching for his coat pocket, she freaked out. "Smallville, I swear to God if you're proposing I'm going to kick you butt!" Lois exclaimed.

"I'm not proposing," Clark said. He saw Lois's relief written on her face. "It's nice to know my girlfriend loves the idea of me proposing." He was being sarcastic.

"It's too early to be thinking about marriage," Lois said.

"I agree," Clark said. He pulled out the small box. "That's why I want to give you this." He opened the box to reveal a ring.

"It's still a ring, Clark."

"Yes, but not an engagement ring," he said.

"Then what kind of ring is it?" she asked.

"A promise ring," he said.

She couldn't believe it. "I've never received a promise ring," she said. She looked down at the ring then up at Clark. "So, I don't know how they work."

"Well, I've never given a promise ring to anyone, but I'm pretty sure you make a promise," he said.

"And what promise are you going to make to me?" she asked in the same teasing tone as he did.

"Hmm," he said. He scratched his head pretending to think about it.

Lois punched him in the shoulder and couldn't help but laugh. "You can't just give a girl a promise ring without giving her a promise," Lois said.

"I thought you said you didn't know how these things work," Clark teased.

"Come on, Kent. Quit stalling. What's the promise?" Lois asked. She was slowly starting to grow impatient.

"My promise is that…I promise you we do have a future. I don't know where that future will lead us, but there's a future with us. It may be too early to decide how far we want to get with that future, but no matter what, I know I want you as a part of  
my life…forever."

She looked up at him and said one word. "Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked.

"Yes..I accept your promise," she said.

"Well, I di-," he began saying, but he was interrupted when Lois hugged him tightly. He pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Kent."

"And I thought I was the one giving the orders."

With that, he happily obeyed.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"You are super bossy," he said. With every word he said, he gave her an other kiss.

"You like it," she said. She pushed him down onto the couch then climbed into his lap saddling him. She ran her hands over his chest. "You have no idea how difficult it is to be around you and fight the urge to rip your shirt off."

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed.

She giggled. "Come on, I'm just saying the truth," she said. She started kissing his neck.

He battled to get the words out. "Lois, this isn't like you," he said.

She pulled away from his neck. "See, that's where you're wrong, Kent. This is me. You're the only person I can be my true self around," she said.

"You're making this hard," he said.

"Oh really?" she asked. She bit her lip as she looked in between them to his lap. Clark turned bright red. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean that I want to take my time with getting to know you," he said.

"We've known each other for 6 and a half years, Clark. I think we know everything about each other," Lois said.

"Not everything, Lois. There is so much I have not told you," Clark said. He looked away from her. "Things that may change how you see me."

She took his face in her hands and forced him to face her. She looked straight into his eyes. "Nothing can ever change how I see or feel about you," she said.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," she said. She pushed her body closer to him. She smiled when he let out a groan of pleasure. She knew she had him were she wanted him.

"Lois, please don't do that," Clark barely got out.

"Why?" Lois teased. She was having a blast. She traced his lips with her index finger. "Cause you're tempted?"

"I'm really tempted right now," he admitted.

"Good," Lois said. She started kissing Clark's neck. Then she slowly made her way to unbutton the top of his dress shirt.

"You are a trouble maker," he whispered.

Instead of answering him back, Lois made an other command. "Take off your shirt," she said.

As if he was the one on the spell, he obeyed. He didn't have the patience to deal with the buttons so he quickly ripped off his own shirt. Once the shirt was gone and thrown across the room, he caught Lois staring at his chest. "There," he said. He smiled at her.

She smiled at him. "Oh yeah definitely dating you for your looks," she teased.

He laughed against her lips. After pulling away from the kiss, he whispered into her ear. "It's your turn."

She smiled. "Always the boy scout," she said Within a flash, she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it with his shirt. "How's that?"

The first thing he noticed was the bra. It was the same bra that he accidentally picked up from the laundry in their last movie night. "You look beautiful in red," he said.

Unlike other guys, Clark kept his eyes focused on hers. Most guys would stare at her chest the second her bra was off, but not Clark. He saw into her soul. "I love you," she told him.

He had the biggest smile on his face. "Not as much as I love you," he said. He felt her smile again his lips as she pulled her into an other kiss and knew she liked this side of him.

She pulled away and cradled his face in her hands. "Let's make love, Smallville."

It dawned on his what they were about to do. He quickly removed Lois from his lap and got up to grab his shirt and put it back on.

"We shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Clark, we've been dating for months. I'm in love with you. You've in love with me. This is typically what people in love do," Lois said. Clark remained quiet. "Unless you lied when you said you loved me."

"Of course I love you, Lois!" Clark exclaimed. He needed to find a way to reach out to her. He picked up her shirt from the floor and handed it to her. "I'm just not ready to take this step."

"In other words, you don't want to," Lois said putting her shirt back on.

"Lois, I really do want to be with you," he admitted. He was telling the truth. Ever since he saw how he and Lois had been together in the future, something inside of him wanted to be with her now.

"Then why not?" she asked.

"Because I respect you," he said.

"Respect me? That's a lame excuse," Lois said.

"Believe it or not. It's true. With Lana, the second we got together, we rushed into things," he said.

"Great now you're talking about your ex," Lois said.

"Just shut up and listen," Clark said.

It was a command and she knew it.

"I don't want to screw things up with you. I don't want to rush into things and then ruin the chances I have of becoming your husband. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that," Clark said.

He grabbed Lois by the waist and dragged her to sit by him at the couch. She had to shut up and listen. So protesting against Clark was out of the question.

"If there's no future between Clark and Lois, I don't think there much of a future at all," he said.

He waited for her to respond, but she just sat there in silence. It didn't come to him that Lois wasn't allowed to speak until moments later.

"Feel free to give your opinion, Lois," he said.

"How do you know there's no future at all?"

"Because I've see the future and it wasn't pretty at all,' he said.

She laughed and he wished she knew how serious he was being. "You drive a hard bargain, Kent," she said punching him in the arm. She leaned into him and wrapped her around him to give him a hug.

He hugged her back just as much. "Does this mean that you won't be mad at me when I ask you to sleep in my room while I sleep on the couch?" he asked.

"Just as long as you ask," she teased. He gave her a half smile. "If you're not ready, that's ok with me."

"Thank you, Lois for understanding."

She smiled at him. "Goodnight, Smallville."

"Good night, Lois."

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 5 & Chapter 6

4 OF 5

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

She woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off. She looked first at the clock before answering it. "7:30AM! Who the hell is calling?" She reached over to answer her phone. "What do you want?"

"Lois Lane," the voice on the other side said.

"Sorry, stranger, but that's not going to happen. I have a boyfriend who will kick your ass if he ever heard you say that," Lois said.

"It's Zod…from RAO."

Lois shot up from her bed, well Clark's bad. "Zod? Umm…can I ask why you're calling?"

"It's Tess. She's worse than I thought. I fear that her plans with RAO will destroy everything I've worked for," Zod said.

"That sti-," Lois began saying.

Zod knew what she would say. "You're the key to getting my plans with RAO back on track," Zod said. He paused for a moment. "I need you to meet me somewhere."

That caught Lois by surprise. "Um…Ok. Just give me a second to tell Clark and we'll go together," Lois said.

"No!" Zod exclaimed. He had to come up with a reasonable excuse to want to meet Lois alone. "You must come alone. Tess is beginning to suspect me and if she sees me with your boyfriend she'll know something is up. I would hate to see you boyfriend get hurt."

Lois immediately thought about when she was Stiletto. Clark nearly died because of her. She wouldn't let that happen again.

When Lois remained quiet for a few seconds, Zod knew he had her. He knew for a fact that she would show up there alone.

"Where do you want to meet?"

\S/

Clark woke up and was surprised when the house was pure silence. He knew Lois was one to make noise. So, he began to panic. He went upstairs to his empty bedroom.

Then he spotted it. On the unmade bed was a note. He walked over to the bed and read it out loud.

"I know you expected me to wake up with you and have a nice breakfast together, but work calls. You looked like you were having a pretty good dream so I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you at the Daily Planet.

P.S. That dream better have been about me. "

Clark knew from the second he started reading the note that Lois had snuck off with Zod. He knew Lois would do anything for a story. This was no different. Except it was different this time. Zod was involved in this story. Zod wouldn't hesitate to kill Lois if it meant getting to Clark. He had to get to her first.

\S/

"Did we really have to meet in an abandoned warehouse?"

"Well, meeting somewhere public would be rather obvious, wouldn't it?" Zod asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lois said.

Zod didn't waste any time. He snuck behind Lois and put a cloth full of alcohol close to her face knocking her unconscious. He let the body fall to the ground. "That should get Kal-El to come."

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

She slowly began to wake up. The first thing she noticed was that she was tied up. Not really tight, but tight enough to keep her in place. "What the hell?" Lois asked. She tried to untie herself, but she was unable to.

"You should really think twice about who you date," a voice said.

Lois saw a body in the shadows standing there watching her. "Why don't you come out to face me?"

Zod stepped out of the shadows and showed his face to her. "You're no the one I want to fight," he said.

Suddenly it all came back to her. She had snuck away from Clark to come meet Zod. It was a choice she began to regret. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because your boyfriend is the blur."

\S/

He listened for her heart beat. It didn't take long for him to find it. It was her, afterall.

He was surprised when her heartbeat lead him to an abandoned warehouse. Then again he didn't know what Zod had planned.

H should have used his X-Ray vision to see what was going on inside, but he didn't. He was too worried about Lois and getting her to safety. He should have worried about his own also.

Lois was in the middle of calling Zod a Crazy loon for thinking her mild mannered farm boy of a boyfriend was the Infamous Blur. From the corner of her eye, she saw Clark standing at the door way. Normally she would have laughed at him for wearing such a crazy and ridiculous outfit, but she recognized that outfit. It was the outfit she saw on the Blur when he save her from John.

She started to put the pieces together. Maybe he really was the Blur. Maybe Zod was right.

She didn't get the chance to yell at him or get mad at him for keeping such a secret from her for so long. That would have to wait because Clark immediately feel to the ground.

She put the pieces together rather rapidly. The Blur had told her that he had a weakness. He also told her that it wasn't the usual weakness. By the way he was looking at the meteor rocks, Lois was sure it was them.

"I thought we had an agreement," Clark spoke to Zod.

"I'm General Zod. I make no agreements," Zod said.

Clark was clearly in pain. Lois didn't care if she had been lying to her for years. She just wanted to take his pain away.

Clark looked over at Lois then back to Zod. "Let her go. This is between me and you. She's just an innocent by stander," she said.

"You would think after all the deaths that happened because of you, that you would stay away from people. After all, everyone close to you only ends up getting hurt in the end," Zod said.

"The Blur saves people. He doesn't murder them," Lois said.

"Not purposely, no," Zod said. He walked over to Clark and stood there looking down at his body on the ground. "So, you didn't tell her your little secret, did you? You are responsible for so many deaths. Lex. Lionel. Jimmy. You even killed your own father."

"It's not what you think, Lois. I didn't kill them!"

"You may not have pulled the trigger, but you caused it. Lex; you drove Oliver so mad that he murdered him., Lionel; died protecting your secret from his own son. Jimmy; only knew your secret for a day when you led him to his death. Your father; paid the price because you just couldn't stand to watch the woman you loved at the time die. So, you used your birth father's fortress to go back in time to save your precious Lana, but you watched as your father died in your own arms. How does it feel, Kal-el?"

"Smallville, don't listen to him. He's just trying to get to you. You can't blame yourself for all those deaths," Lois said.

"But it's true, Lois. It's my fault they're dead," Clark said.

"No, it's not! You're the Blur! You are the Savior to this city! You save people everyday! You are the man that I fell in love with and the person I have faith in," Lois said.

Even through the pain he smiled at he. He knew he had to get her out of there. "Untie yourself, Lois."

He still had the ability to control her. So, she did as was commanded. After she untied herself, she looked up at him and realized what was going on. "I like the way you think, Smallville."

"What's going on here?" Zod asked. He walked closer to Lois so that he was standing directly in front of her.

Clark couldn't let him get too close. "Punch him in the face!"

Once again, she obeyed by punching his nose. "Take that, Zod!" Lois exclaimed.

However that didn't bring Zod down. Sure he had a bloody nose, but he still had some fight in him.

Clark saw that. "Punch him as fast as you can until you knock him out!"

As if in some kind of super speed mode, Lois punched him non-stop. It didn't take long at all for Zod to become unconscious. His body feel to the ground.

Lois quickly got up and ran to Clark. "It'll be easier just to get you out of here, won't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Clark said weakly. The kryptonite was getting to him.

"Let's get you outside," Lois said.

A couple of minutes later, Clark was outside. His powers were starting to come back to him. "Thanks, Lois."

"You're not off the hook yet, Clark. You lied to me!" Lois exclaimed.

"Hit me. Slap me. Punch me. Anything. It's what I deserve," Clark said.

"I'm not going to hit you, Smallville. Besides, I doubt it'll even hurt," Lois said.

"Wait a minute, I just gave you a command -."

"And I wasn't forced to obey it," Lois finished off for him.

"I guess the spell is gone," Clark said.

"But we still have some problems to face," she said.

"Yeah we do," he said.

"But for right now, I want to appreciate that both my boyfriend and I are still alive," Lois said.

"So, I'm still your boyfriend?" Clark asked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Lois said.

"And I never want to."

* * *

TBC


	5. Epilogue

5 OF 5

* * *

EPILOGUE

"Really? Lois, that's how we're going to get even?"

"What's wrong with my demands?" Lois asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Clark said.

"Come on, you told me you could fly," Lois said.

"Eventually… I'll be able to fly, but right now I can't," Clark said.

"Let's give it a try," Lois said. She was giving him the puppy dog face. "Please?"

"Fine!"

\S/

"Lois, this is the highest building in Metropolis! I'm not going to fly off of here," Clark said.

"Wimp," Lois whispered.

"I'm not a wimp! I just don't want to see you get hurt," Clark said.

"So, then don't drop me," Lois said. She made it sound so easy.

"Lois, it could be dangerous. What if I can't control my abilities?"

"I have one question for you, Clark," Lois said.

"And what would that be?" Clark asked.

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Of course I do," he said.

"Then don't lose control of your abilities," Lois said. She punched him in the should. She began climbing on the ledge of the building.

"Lois what are you doing?"

"Come and catch me," Lois said and then jumped.

Clark couldn't believe she actually jumped. He didn't hesitate when he jumped off the building to chase after her.

Luckily less than a second later, Lois was safely back in Clark's arms. She smiled up at him. "About time you made it," she said.

"You insane," he said.

"And you're flying," she said.

Clark looked down. She was right. He was flying. He couldn't believe it. "What can I say? When I'm with you, I feel like flying," he said.

"You're so corny," she said.

"I love you, Lois Lane."

"And I love you, Clark Kent. "

With that, he took them for their first flight. But both of them knew there would be many more to come.

* * *

THE END


End file.
